


Sleepy Confession

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, slight spoilers up to around 216th chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: When people are tired and sleepy, they sometimes don't think clearly and can blurt some things that they wouldn't normally say. But is it always a bad thing?





	Sleepy Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at the beginning of the arc with the two training camps and I was waiting until it ended to see how everything went. 
> 
> Alternate title: And that was how Tsukishima Kei confessed to his best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi at the tender age of 15 (this sounds kinda like a click-bait).

“I’m home!” Yamaguchi greeted, taking his shoes off with a tired sigh.

“Welcome back, Tadashi,” his mother peeked out of the kitchen. “Kei-kun came by earlier,” she added.

“Eh? Tsukki did?” Yamaguchi perked up. He didn’t expect Tsukishima to drop by right after coming back from the training camp at Shiratorizawa. Yamaguchi’s smile faltered when he realised that, since Tsukishima came while Yamaguchi was still practicing at Shimada’s place, he must have gone home already.

“Yes. He’s still here, actually. He said that he doesn’t care that you’re not home yet and that he’s going to wait. He went to your room,” she smiled at her son. “Kei-kun seemed really tired so I didn’t want to bother him. I’ve made you two some onigiri, take it with you,“ she handed Yamaguchi a plate. “Though I wouldn’t be surprised if Kei-kun was asleep now. Training camps are hard, huh?” she sounded worried.

“Yeah, they are. But you don’t have to worry about Tsukki,” he smiled reassuringly at her. “Thanks for the onigiri.”

Yamaguchi’s smile widened after he saw Tsukishima. He was lying on Yamaguchi’s bed, with his back turned towards the door. When Yamaguchi walked up to him, he noticed that the blond was tightly hugging Yamaguchi’s pillow, his face buried into it.

“And people say that Tsukki isn’t cute,” Yamaguchi chuckled, putting the plate with onigiri on his desk. “Do I wake him up or not?” he wondered out loud after snapping a picture of sleeping Tsukishima with his phone. “Well, it’s still early, so maybe it would be better to wake him up for now,” Yamaguchi kneeled on the floor right beside the bed and shook Tsukishima’s shoulder lightly. “Tsukki... Tsukki wake up. Mom made onigiri for us,” he said softly.

“Mhm,” Tsukishima mumbled, turning towards Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki, wake up. It’s still early, you will have troubles sleeping later.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima answered sleepily. Despite his words, he didn’t even open his eyes. When Yamaguchi leaned over him to shake his shoulder again, Tsukishima hugged Yamaguchi’s waist, rubbing his nose against him. 

“Wha-? Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi tensed, surprised.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima mumbled into Yamaguchi’s stomach.

“I’m sor-, no wait! What’s with you? Are you ok?” he wasn’t sure what was happening.

“I’m tired.”

“Well, no wonder. You just came back from the training camp at Shiratorizawa,” Yamaguchi chuckled, relaxing slightly. It still was far from being completely calm, though, he felt as if his body was burning at the places where Tsukishima was touching him.

“That was hell.”

“For you? I’m sure,” Yamaguchi laughed. “Though Hinata said that you not only voluntarily practiced during free time, you even-”

“Don’t,” Tsukishima said sharply, tightening his hold on Yamaguchi. Moments later he slightly loosened his grip, rubbing his face against Yamaguchi’s abdomen yet again.

“Um… Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked shyly.

“Hm?”

“Why are you…? Um… I mean… I probably stink after all the practice. I haven’t showered yet,” he laughed nervously.

“You don’t,” Tsukishima yawned.

“Tsukki, I got all sweaty, I stink for sure.”

“No,” he lightly squeezed Yamaguchi’s side with his fingers. “Smells like home.”

“Huh?!” Yamaguchi completely tensed all over again.

“I finally feel like I’m home.”

“Tsukki, please, you’re at my place, your face buried into my sweaty shirt. Not home,” Yamaguchi felt extremely embarrassed but there also was some pleasant feeling bubbling inside his chest.

“ _You_ feel like home, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima stated matter-of-factly, looking at Yamaguchi from below.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered weakly, fighting the urge to run away and hide from all the embarrassment. “So you won’t let go?” he asked quietly.

“I won’t let go.”

“Then… um… could we… change position? It’s uncomfortable for me, my knees are starting to hurt.”

“Yeah. But I won’t let you go. Not today. Not tomorrow. Ever,” Tsukishima answered, sleepiness in his voice.

Yamaguchi hasn’t said anything, he just stared at Tsukishima with wide eyes, not moving a muscle. He didn’t have the slightest idea what happened in the last few minutes, he couldn’t wrap his mind around Tsukishima’s words and actions. Only after Tsukishima pulled him lightly and then loosened his hold, Yamaguchi got up and lied down beside the blond.

Tsukishima moved a bit, so he could lean his forehead against Yamaguchi’s chest. His hands were still wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist, holding him close.

At first, Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what to do with his own hands. He was tense and stiff, the whole situation seemed unreal to him. After a while, he noticed a delicate, sweet scent of strawberries. He chuckled lightly, realising that it was Tsukishima’s shampoo. He moved his hand and, a bit unsure, started stroking Tsukishima’s hair. He smiled fondly when Tsukishima let out a content sigh.

“You definitely can be cute sometimes, Tsukki.”

*

Tsukishima woke up in the middle of the night, feeling really refreshed. He rubbed his face against the comfortable heat that was in front of him. Only when he heard the steady rhythm of someone’s heartbeat and felt their chest slowly rise and fall, Tsukishima stiffened. Moments later he realised that he was in Yamaguchi’s room, on his bed, holding him close.

“Oh shit…” Tsukishima slowly remembered actions of his sleepy self. “Oh shit,” he repeated, unconsciously tightening his hold around Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi mumbled drowsily.

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep.”

“Did something happen?” Yamaguchi yawned. “You’re all tense and-” he suddenly fell quiet, realizing their position and remembering what happened earlier.

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima muttered. He slowly let Yamaguchi go, moving away from him. 

“What for?”

“I… I was sleepy and I… I did and… And said some... Stupid… Things,” Tsukishima fumbled with words. He was glad it was dark - his face must have been bright red.

“You said that you won’t let go of me,” Yamaguchi said quietly.

“I’m…”

“Then why did you?”

“Eh?”

“Why did you let go if you said you won’t do it?” Yamaguchi awkwardly scooted towards Tsukishima and grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Yamaguchi, you aren’t making this easier for me.”

“It wasn’t easy for me in the evening… you said a lot of… things. Embarrassing things.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t careful, I just blurted it all without thinking,” despite the darkness, Tsukishima hid his face in his hands.

“Did you mean all of that?” Yamaguchi’s voice was so quiet that Tsukishima barely heard his words.

“Yamaguchi, please, forget it.”

“Why are you running away?” Yamaguchi prodded.

“Because… Because I care about you and you are the only one I don’t ever want to lose. I want you to remain my friend, so, please, forget it,” Tsukishima sounded desperate.

“It’s too late now, you know, Tsukki?”

After he heard Yamaguchi’s words, Tsukishima let out a shaky breath, he didn’t even knew he was holding in. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down. 

“I think you are misunderstanding something, though,” Yamaguchi started after a while. “Because I… I don’t want you to let go,” his voice was soft as he clumsily hugged Tsukishima, pulling his head towards his chest.

“Eh?”

“You… you said that I feel like home. And it’s similar for me. You are… like a safe place for me. I wouldn’t go as far as Hinata and Kageyama, saying stuff like we’re the strongest or invincible. But I feel like I could, like we could, accomplish a lot together. Be it on the court or in the everyday life. I also don’t worry about anything when I’m with you because I know that you accept me for who I am, because you are still my friend after all these years.”

“I should be saying that…”

“Then why aren’t you? Yes, you surprised me earlier. Yes, I was embarrassed. But it also made me happy.”

“Yamaguchi…”

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

“I like you. I liked you for a long time already,” Tsukishima squeezed his fingers on Yamaguchi’s shirt. He was so nervous, that he didn’t realise how fast and loud Yamaguchi’s heartbeat was.

“Thank you, Tsukki,” without thinking, Yamaguchi lightly kissed the top of Tsukishima’s head.

“Yamaguchi - “ Tsukishima’s voice was quiet and unsure as he looked up at Yamaguchi, “ - can I… can I kiss you?” 

The light from outside the window was enough for them to make each other faces out in the dark. Tsukishima seemed to be nervous as never before and it surprised Yamaguchi so much, that he forgot how embarrassed he himself was. He smiled brightly and nodded his head. Tsukishima got up slightly and delicately stroked Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“I really do like you. Your smile, your voice, your strength and determination, your freckles and everything about you,” Tsukishima whispered before leaning down to meet Yamaguchi’s lips.

The kiss was soft and tender. At first they moved clumsily but, soon enough, they found their rhythm. Tsukishima slowly slid his hand from Yamaguchi’s cheek onto his neck and then down his arm to link their fingers together.

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them were breathless. Despite that, they laughed quietly when Tsukishima leaned his forehead against Yamaguchi’s.

“I like you too, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered softly, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand. He pretended to not notice Tsukishima’s heavy, relieved sigh and started petting his head. He briefly thought that he could get addicted to threading his fingers through Tsukishima’s soft hair.

“Yamaguchi…”

“Hm?”

“Now that I calmed down, I realised that I’m kind of hungry…” Tsukishima sounded embarrassed.

“Ah! I forgot! Mom made onigiri for us in the evening!” Yamaguchi got up to get the plate from his desk. “Let’s have some late night snack, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/150502883891/slight-spoilers-up-to-around-216th-chapter-when).


End file.
